


Daddy's little girl

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Derek is Bellas Dad and where he perhaps has slightly more than fatherly feelings for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people, in the tags it's noted that there is going to be incest in the story, so please if you find that offensive don't continue

I opened the door and walked into the house. My steps heavy and bones aching after a day at the job. 

It wasn't so much physical labor that had me so exhausted and the every thud of my boots reverberating in my head, but rather the emotional turmoil connected to my profession.

We had been called to the site of a car accident today. 

Two of the victim of the crash had been girls.

Little girls. Just a few years younger than my Bella. 

I felt bad for even thinking it, but I was glad that they were from out of town and my little girl didn't know them, wasn't friends with them and would not have to deal with their loss and mourn them, like some other girl surly would have to, just a few towns over.

Even the name of one of the girls – Isobel – just hit too close to home.

Of course every death is awful and you never get used to seeing a corpse even after ten years of working at the police station in forks, but with kids it was different. 

Every time I saw a child hurt or dead I had to think about what the parents would do now. Me and my colleagues would bring them the horrible news of their loss, and it always destroyed the parents, but after that I only saw them occasionally in town and couldn't even begin to guess how or if they coped with their loss.

My gut twists violently even thinking about it, I just can't imagine what I would do if my Bella, my baby girl, my sunshine ever ceased to exist. 

I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to go on. 

My kid is the reason I live - it is that simple. Without her warmth, her unconditional love and her need for me to take care of her, I would have no purpose in this world anymore. 

Lost in thought, I took of my boots, put my gun away and wandered into the kitchen, coming back to the present, when I saw a note lying on the table

_„Hey Daddy, just wanted to make sure you didn't starve while I'm away, so I put something in the fridge for you, you just have to reheat it, Love you to the moon and back ; ) Bella ♥ “._

My heart warmed as I read the note, especially the last part.

It was something we had always told each other, when Bella was little.

 

At the time I always read a book to her, whenever she wanted me to(which was pretty much always), before tucking her in. I had to work crazy hours at the police station, when Bella was little to earn enough money for our little family, and even though I was sometimes so exhausted I nearly collapsed, I would always make time for Bella – she always came and would always come first in my life, my love to her was my one constant in life. 

It was a rainy day like most of the days in Forks, but on that day, there wasn't just rain. There was thunder and lightning and the wind raged outside, the rain drumming loudly against the windows. 

Bella and me were in my room, lying in my bed.

We had heard and seen the first signs of the coming storm when cleaning up after dinner. 

Well I had been cleaning up and Bella had sat at the table drawing something on a piece of paper with crayons we had just bought that day, and that she had to try out instantly after dinner.

She hummed a song I didn't quite recognize under her breathe and I probably got a goofy grin on my face, because it wasn't her lack of talent that was the reason for me not recognizing what she sang, but quite the opposite. 

Bella could make all conversations stop when she sang, and make every person in the room stare at her in awe, even with her only being four years old. 

It was a fact that I was intensely proud of and that theory had been tested on the Christmas party of the department, only a few month ago, so I didn't think I was that biased. 

It wasn't just that she hit every note, no matter how high, but rather that she put so much emotion into every word, that she put something of herself into every line of the text, that nearly brought tears to my eyes, every time I heard her sing. 

She didn't even inherit it, because I couldn't sing to save my life and her bitch of a mother was almost worse because she thought everyone would want to listen to her singing, even though she was crap at it. Bella's talent was something unique, something only she had and I only loved hearing her sing more because of it.

When we heard the first bolt of thunder, Bella had flinched violently, going absolutely still, only her head lifting, big brown eyes widening, staring with a horrified expression out the window.

I instantly put the plate I had been drying down, crossing the distance separating us, at the same moment that Bella turned to me, slid of the chair and ran towards me, throwing her little arms around my neck, where I had knelt down on the floor, meeting her halfway, and engulfing her in my arms.

Pressing tiny kisses all over her hair I murmured 

“Shh darling, everything is going to be alright ... Daddy is here, I won't let anything hurt you” 

I pulled back slightly, to look into her eyes. She reluctantly pulled her face out of my neck where it had rested and looked at me with big eyes, her body shaking slightly.

“You know that, right? I will always protect you no matter what.”

Her tense body went slack as she took a deep breath and nodded seriously still looking into my eyes.

With one arm around her tiny waist, holding her pressed against my body, and with my other hand stroking over her hair I said

“All right baby girl, I can still do the dishes tomorrow, you wanna go to bed?”

“Daddy?” she asked, her voice little “can I sleep with you tonight?”

As if I even needed to think about that. I knew that she was terrified of storms and needed me there with her to reassure and hold her. 

Of course I hated that she was afraid with all my heart, and I wanted to do everything in my might, so that she would never have to feel like that again. 

But a small part of me reveled in being needed and in being able to make her feel save and loved, I didn't want to think about someday not being needed by her anymore, it tore at my heart to even consider it.

I kissed her on her forehead and whispered 

“Of course you can, whenever you want to. You don't ever have to ask.”

She smiled at me then, it was a small smile but it still lit up my whole world. I stood and leaned down to put one arm underneath her legs and the other under her back. I lifted her and cradled her tiny body against me, while she nestled her face in my chest, and I carried her upstairs.

After we had put our pajamas on and brushed our teeth, we lay in bed. She was practically lying on my chest, absently drawing random patterns on it and staring at nothing, while I was holding the book I was reading out loud to her, with one hand, and with the other I was stroking her hair.

The story was about a rabbit mother and her rabbit child telling each other how much they loved the other, comparing their amount of love for the other with distances, outdoing each other with an even larger distance on each page. 

Suddenly Bella interjected in a sort of detached voice

“Mommy didn't love me like that did she? She wouldn't have left otherwise”

My hand on her hair stilled, but she continued drawing on my chest and looking into nowhere. 

I was shocked.

It wasn't the first time we had read the book together and she had never reacted similar, she never even mentioned her mother that often, since she was too young to remember her when she left, but it destroyed me, that she would even attempt to think, she wasn't lovable or some shit like that.

“I don't know why she left us exactly, baby girl,” I said. 

Putting every ounce of conviction I possessed in my voice, I continued “but I'm absolutely sure that you're not the reason for it. That there was a significant one for her to leave and that it must have broken her heart to leave you, because it is not possible to not love you. But even if you don't believe me, believe this. I love you more than live itself, you are the most important thing to me in the whole universe and that won't change – ever, you can always be sure of one thing in your life, and that is my unconditional love for you.”

While I had talked she had gone still only moving to turn her head towards me, looking into my eyes.

“What is the farthest you can imagine darling?” I asked her.

She scrunched her face up, thinking hard for a moment, then answered,

“The moon” 

I smiled and told her “Then I love you to the moon and back baby girl”

She got a soft smile on her face and replied deadly serious “ I love you to the moon and back, too Daddy”

I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers, while framing her face with my hands. I had her face memorized but I still scrutinized it in amazement for a minute. The long eyelashes and the pale skin that was so soft, like only that of a little child could be. 

It amazed me every time again when I realized that I had created her, that she was a part of me, that nobody could ever take that connection away from me or replace it.

I kissed her forehead and whispered again

“to the moon and back darling” 

before I switched the light on the nightstand off and we slowly drifted off to sleep, tightly clinging together.

 

I reread the note, while taking it from it's place on the fridge and putting it into my pocket. 

It was silly but I had a collection of things that had to do with my beloved child and thus reminded me of her. Tickets to films we saw together at the cinema, little notes like this one, old playthings of her, she didn't want anymore. 

I loved to look at all the things at night when, I had put my little angle to sleep or on the occasion that she was at a friends house and I missed her, even though I knew she wouldn't be away long.

But I also felt a spark of sadness when I thought about the reason, why she wrote the note in the first place. 

Sure I knew that she liked to cook for me and was really good at it, but the reason why she learned to in the first place, was because she had to grow up without a mother, and sadly I couldn't cook to save my life. 

Of course I tried to be both, mother and father to her, to fill the void her selfish mother had left behind but sometimes I just wasn't sure if I really succeeded, or if that was even possible.

With a sigh but a small smile on my face I opened the fridge and found that she had prepared me enchiladas - my favorite. 

At that my smile grew and I put the food in the microwave and sat down at the table taking the note out again and rereading the last few words several times. 

It was pretty pathetic but I really missed her and wished she would just come home to me right now walk around in the kitchen, laugh with me, joke around, that without her I would have to live from sandwiches, and telling me all about her day at school. Simply hearing her voice was always enough to put me at ease. 

After eating I went into the living room, sprawled out on the couch and watched baseball for a bit, waiting for my Bella to return home. 

Sure I could have gone out on a few drinks with some of the guys from work, they always urged me to join them, and to maybe even get myself a girl for the night, since I was only 29, having gotten Bella pretty early. 

But I mostly refused especially after such emotional days, being eager to see my baby so I could forget all about it and just bathe in the warmth of her presence. 

And her being the only woman I would ever need in my life anyway. With that thought warming my insides I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A hand upon my cheek woke me sometime later, the smell of strawberries invading my senses had me instantly feeling at home and at peace. 

I sleepily opened my eyes, only to look at the most stunning and beautiful face I had ever seen in my life, but one I had the privilege of seeing every day. 

The huge chocolate brown eyes in the heart shaped face and her dark hair were at contrast to the porcelain white of her flawless skin. The high cheekbones made her look elegant, and her young and petite body made her seem more delicate and breakable – precious. The little mole right under her button nose always drew my attention to the perfect cupids bow of her plump pink lips, usually shaped in a heart stopping smile around me.

She looked into my eyes, withdrew her hand from my cheek and whispered „I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to wake you“.

Warmth filled my chest and a contended sigh left me as I sat up, just glad that she was finally here.

“Its okay baby, I'm glad you woke me, I have something for you, and I want to hear all about your day“. 

I smiled at her softly and she smiled back and asked a bit excited „ A present ?“ 

“Ahh come here baby girl, the day felt definitely too long without you” I grinned and dragged her little body up on my lap and into a bear hug. Having craved her presence and soothing scent all day, I pressed my face into her hair and inhaled deeply, my arms pressing her tiny body against mine, one hand at the small of her back and the other one on her head, stroking soothingly over the soft hair there. 

She moved her arms up around my neck, clinging with her hands to the nape of my neck, running her hands through my hair there, and snuggling her face into my collarbone. 

Her breasts pressing against my chest as she sighed. She still had a few months till her 12 birthday but one could already see the signs of her becoming a woman and growing up - far too fast if one asked me. 

“Yeah a present for Daddy’s little girl“ I mumbled into her hair and reluctantly leaned back so I could look into her face again.

“What is it?“ she wanted to know. 

“You will have to see for yourself” I teased.

I stood up, and she let out a surprised squeak as I cupped her round little butt cheeks with my hands pressing her to me that way and urging her to wrap her legs around my waist so I could carry her up the stairs and into her room. 

A shudder went through her body and I hugged her tighter against me to keep her warm, only now feeling the chill in the house and realizing how cold it had really gotten while I was out for the count.

„I'm far too old to still be carried around by you“ she grumbled at first but without a lot of force behind it, while wrapping her arms tighter around my neck and sighing contently.

“Hey! Let your old man have some fun“ I exclaimed grinning. 

I knew she secretly loved it when I would carry her around because it made her feel special and like a little girl again. Especially the last few weeks, I noticed that she searched body contact with me, maybe realizing herself that she was growing up and wanting to hold on to her childhood a little longer. 

While moving one of my hands up to rub her back ,in order to get her a bit warmer, I readjusted my other hand on her bottom moving it more towards the middle so as to cup her whole ass with only the one hand. Noticing how luscious it had gotten over time, I thought back to the day when I could cup her butt easily with only one hand.

While her respective cheeks had filled my hands almost perfectly, the fingers of my left and right hand meeting at her little crack, while my hands were each perfectly filled, my one hand was only able to cover a portion of her whole butt, and I wiggled my hand around a bit, trying to get a good hold on her. 

When we entered her room I turned the light on and leaned over her bed to let her down. My angel clung to me a few moments longer, reluctant to let go, but then loosened her hold and let herself down on the bed. 

„Just a second darling“ I told her leaving the room to get her present from my own. 

As I returned Bella bounced up and down on the bed, not able to wait patiently, eyes glued on the bag I held in my right hand. She sprang up and stood in front of me a big smile on her face and her eyes looking curiously up at me and then at the bag again. 

I gave it to her and she immediately put a tiny hand in it, grasping the object in it and pulling it out to look at it. She inhaled sharply and looked at it reverently taking it in with her eyes, then she looked up to my face with an exuberant smile that made my day and said 

„But I thought it was too expensive Daddy!“

“Nothing's too expensive for my baby girl” I exclaimed laughing freely.

She than sprang up, while I leaned down and she put her hands around my neck, while I wrapped my arms around her waist, and swung her little body around making her legs fly. She laughed and said 

„Thank you daddy, thank you. It's beautiful, I love it!“ I laughed with her and eventually put her back on her feet, asking

„Will you try it on for Daddy and show me?“, at that she nodded enthusiastically and put her arms up, grinning, so I could help her undress like I used to when she was smaller. 

I smiled remembering those times a bit melancholic, and slipped my hands, that still seemed gigantic in contrast to her little body, under her shirt. I put them on her waist grasping the hem of the shirt, sliding them, and along with it her shirt, up over her chest. 

I startled when my thumbs glided along the still somewhat small, but noticeably growing mounds, that were her breasts and her breathing hitched. 

I was not used to them since the last time I undressed my angle like that was probably when she was around eight years old. 

They were just a recent development for me, but already clearly visible. They were of course small for a full grown woman, but for an almost twelve year old they were extremely huge, already plumb and round ... My angel was an early developer but in my mind she was still my little girl, and would probably always be. 

My hands continued their journey and slid along her arms, moving the tight shirt over her head. She wiggled out of her jeans after that and stood before me in only her cute pink lacy panties, that were molded to her body, and her matching bra with the word “Daddy's” on one, and “Girl” written on the other cup, her tight little nipples denting the fabric slightly. 

We bought it together and even though I was a bit skeptical at first because of the lace and the cut rather serving the purpose of looking sexy as hell, than being comfy, I really liked the message it conveyed and I had to accept that she was becoming a woman. 

Also I think she was really excited to get her first bra, proud to be one of the first girls in her class to need one. 

Maybe it seemed a bit strange that she would go bra shopping with her dad but that was just how things were between us, we were really tight. She told me everything and likewise. We could always count on the other and that was enough. 

Now as she stood before me like that, I had to admire her beauty, thinking that soon I would probably have to fight the boys off of her, and feeling a spark of jealousy at that. 

Of course she would grow up eventually and want a boyfriend and hang out more with her friends, but I was sure I would miss her something terrible if she were to go to parties all night and always be at a friends house.

God forbid the thought of her going away to college one day. 

Sure she wasn't always home now too, but she wasn't so tight friends with the other kids at school, she would visit them sometimes but it wasn't that often and I had to admit, even if I felt selfish for it, it pleased me that she seemed to prefer my presence to that of her peers. 

While I was lost in these thoughts Bella had already put on the emerald summer dress I had bought her yesterday. 

 

We had seen it at the mall in Port Angeles the other day and my angel was instantly enamored with it, and so was I when I imagined her sweet little body filling it. But I had to swallow hard when I saw the price tag. 

We didn't have much money as it was, with me being only a police officer. And moreover, one didn't get to wear a summer dress all too often in Forks. 

So I told her, that I would think about it. But now I had to congratulate myself for buying it nonetheless because she looked gorgeous in the dress. 

The Satin elegantly flowed down over her graceful body and accentuated her small curves, the hemline ending about mid-thigh and the neckline allowing a peek at her cleavage. The color complimented her milky withe skin perfectly making her look even more delicate.

She really looked like an angel, but a little spark of possessiveness hit me, when I thought about other people seeing her like that and wanting a piece of her. But she was still mine and only mine, and dammit as selfish as it was, I wanted it to stay that way for at least a few years yet, and only because eternity seemed a bit delusional.

My angel stood in front of the mirror and looked awed as she stared at the picture looking back at her, but still asked a little unsure 

“What do you think daddy?“

„You look beautiful“ I said silently wanting to wash all her doubts away away in the face of her beauty. 

At that she turned to me, looked up into my face and gifted me with a brilliant smile that made my heart stop and all air leave my lungs.

As I stared a bit lost at the absolutely perfect human being standing in front of me, that somehow I had had a part in creating, however unbelievable it seemed, I noticed a bit absently that she was sporting goosebumps and her cheeks were tinged red. 

„Are you cold darling? Let's get you out of the dress and into bed, it's pretty late anyway“ 

After that she got ready for bed and we laid next to each other on the bed and told one another about our day – our nightly ritual.

She told me about how she had watched a movie at her friends and , and I told her about my day at the police station although I didn't tell her much about the accident and she didn’t ask as she saw my face turn sad when mentioning it. 

Eventually I pulled her into my arms and we lay like that for a few minutes just breathing in the others scent and feeling their body next to the own. I kissed her goodnight, whispering 

„Sweet dreams baby I love you“

“ Love you too“ she groggily gave back and I walked out, turned the light off and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow it's so big” She whispered disbelieving 

“Told you so” I grinned “Whoa, don't try to take it all at once baby girl, it won't fit in...” I had to laugh at seeing the expression on her face with one third of the XXL hotdog I had brought sticking out of her mouth.

“M' ungry” she grumbled around her mouthful of food.

“Well but I guess you won't die of starvation if you share some with me”

I dove in towards her mouth and the end of the hot dog sticking out of it, while she still registered what I had said, and bit of a good portion of it.

“Hey” she exclaimed, spewing little pieces of food, an indignant look on her face, while I contentedly chewed on my part of the hot dog, a huge grin still on my face.

I sprawled out on our picnic blanket and raised an arm.  
She looked at me a bit skeptical, but shuffled over once I pulled one of my eyebrows up pointedly.

With a bit of grumbling around the food she was still chewing, she settled in on my chest and I pulled her tightly to me with my arm, my hand on the small of her back, the other arm under my head as a pillow.

As I lay in the sunshine I drifted in and out of sleep while feeling the weight of my baby on me, only occasionally getting up to get something to eat out of the basket, but coming back instantly to munch on it on my chest, her head resting over my heart.

I distantly wished that this moment would never end, me and my angel alone with nowhere to be, and nothing to do other than to lie here in the sun and just relax.  
As the rays got weaker and it got a bit chilly I debated with myself if I really wanted to get up, when I felt something cool and creamy touch my lips.

I startled and tried to suck in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

What I could see was Bella’s face with a smirk and mischievous twinkle in her eyes, slipping two fingers into my mouth.

I only had a second to wonder what was going on, before I tasted the substance I had previously felt on my lips and that was coating her fingers. 

“Mmmhhh…” I moaned around her fingers as I sucked on them to get all of the Chocolate-mousse that was sticking to them.

She laughed as I used my tongue to get the rest of it off her fingers, licking all around them and between the two digits.

“That tickles” she squeaked, and pulled her fingers out of my mouth with a wet pop.

 “Oh that was nothing” I growled with fake menace, and threw myself on her so that I was above her, and tickled her into submission, while she tried to get away.

When she finally yelled “OK, I give up, I give up, stop it” barely getting the words out because she was laughing so hard, I paused.

“And the tickle monster emerges from another fight as the winner.”

Sitting above her with my knees on either side of her stomach and bent over her, I was saying mock seriously “And here is your punishment”  
while reaching over towards the Tupper box of Chocolate-mousse, dipping two fingers in it, and dragging them slowly up to my face.

I slowly opened my mouth to let the digits in, making loud noises of pleasure and sucking on them exaggeratedly.

She was watching me, eyes dark from longing (Chocolate-mousse is one of her weaknesses, mine too) and cheeks tinged red, probably from the exertion of the tickle fight.  
   
I extricated my fingers with a loud pop dipping my fingers in the box again, drawing them up to my mouth, when suddenly they are snapped out of the air and surrounded by moist heat.  
I startled and could only watch with wide eyes as my baby girl, fingers still encircling my wrist, keeping my hand in place, greedily sucked on my fingers with all her might.

She had her eyes closed in pleasure and little moans and grunts escaped her.

I came out of my trance-like state, when I noticed in disbelief, that my dick twitched with every sound that came out of her, and was slowly rising to attention.

But before I could think about the fact, that I was getting increasingly harder by the second because of my eleven year old daughter, I felt her tongue gliding all around my finger, and lost my train of thought.

She was moving it in between my two fingers and I was just so incredibly relieved that she had her eyes closed, and that I wasn’t sitting on her completely, but more like hovering over her, so she wasn’t able to feel my reaction to her. 

My hips jerked a bit and for the life of me, I wasn't able to suppress it. The urge to just thrust against something, or rather a certain someone,was too strong.

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, she finally stopped and moved her hand off my wrist. It took me a second to realize that she was probably expecting me to pull my fingers out, and I did so belatedly.

“Revenge is a bitch, huh?” She smiled sweetly, a bit out of breath.

I got myself together and only mumbled “Yeah, guess it is” and carefully got off her.

Turning away from her I packed the food that was still on the blanket into our basket tryining to compose myself, I would not freak out now, I could do that later, without my baby behind me eying me questioningly.

I had a sweet smile on my face again when I turned around and said

“Guess we should go back inside now, you still got some homework to do for Monday” 

Bella groaned, but looked somewhat relieved that I acted in character again. I took the blanket, folded it, grabbed the basket and headed inside. Bella reluctantly followed me, trying to find excuses why she couldn’t possibly do her homework now. 

"Revenge is a bitch, huh?" I echoed.

And for a second I was able to smile for real.

Everything was normal, well and if the bulge in my jeans wanted to tell me something different, it would just have to wait till later, when my angel would be safely tucked into bed, and I could have my meltdown in private.  
 


End file.
